<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm trying (to draw it out) by kittenhwa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869840">i'm trying (to draw it out)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhwa/pseuds/kittenhwa'>kittenhwa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Yunho, Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega, BDSM, Biting, Cuckolding, Felching, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Situational Humiliation, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, a tiny mention of blood, alpha jongho, knots, no actual knotting though, omega wooyoung, pre-heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhwa/pseuds/kittenhwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We've done this how many times, now?" Yunho is on his knees, Wooyoung speaking quietly behind him as he checks the ropes before they begin. </p>
<p>Yunho counts through the times in his mind. "Six," he murmurs, and Wooyoung kisses the slope of his bare shoulder. "Seven if you count the time in Busan."</p>
<p>"Mmm," Wooyoung hums at the memory. "And do you?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm trying (to draw it out)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrificial/gifts">sacrificial</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!</p>
<p>this was an xmas present for s, who is the light of my life. i promise it was delivered on xmas day tho!!!!</p>
<p>title from baekhyun's song 'young'. </p>
<p>this fic has omega wooyoung with a pussy!! if this may not be your thing, no hard feelings!!!!</p>
<p>i hope the start of this year is treating you all well!!! </p>
<p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"There's really no shame in it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung always says it, and Yunho always nods in agreement. He knows that, know that what people do behind closed doors, in their own bedroom with safe consent is their business and only theirs. It doesn't really make this any easier, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We've done this how many times, now?" Yunho is on his knees, Wooyoung speaking quietly behind him as he checks the ropes before they begin. He always tries to keep a run of commentary while they settle into this, wants to make sure Yunho keeps himself above water until Wooyoung is ready to watch him sink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wants an answer, though, and Yunho counts through the times in his mind. "Six," he murmurs, and Wooyoung kisses the slope of his bare shoulder. "Seven if you count the time in Busan."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm," Wooyoung hums at the memory. "And do you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho's exhale is a little shaky. "Sometimes. Maybe. Depends," he's thinking, but it's hard with how he's having to keep his alpha instincts in check as he's bound by an omega, moved so callously by one. He takes in a deep breath. "Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good," Wooyoung praises the small things when they do this. He rises to his feet behind Yunho, watches as Yunho tenses in response to being at the mercy of someone else, even if that someone is his mate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making himself relax again takes a few seconds, but they've been together long enough, doing this long enough, that it's easier than it had been at first. He looks up at Wooyoung, sees him smiling gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You look beautiful," he says, reaching out to cup Yunho's cheek. "I love you so much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too," Yunho replies, nuzzling into the palm of Wooyoung's hand. He smells so good, his preheat having set in earlier today. His scent has never changed, but it gains dimension like this, especially since they'd mated for real. Wooyoung's body is wired to have kids, even if they've both agreed they're not quite ready just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're my mate," he reminds Yunho, who nods. Right now, the sentiment just feels like home; comfortable, normal, a given. In a few moments, however, he knows he'll feel a little differently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung stays close for another moment, thumb brushing against his cheek as they gaze at each other, and then he's stepping back. His eyes are different, darker now, and the smile that slides over his mouth feels distinctly to Yunho like he's being humoured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho, unable to move to follow, too tightly bound, is left in their bedroom when Wooyoung leaves it. He strains to listen, hears Wooyoung head straight to the door of their apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the door opening, and then Wooyoung shrieks happily, giggling. There is another voice, familiar too and only a little bit lower, that murmurs something to Wooyoung, who laughs again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a moment of quiet, and then Wooyoung's scent floats down the hall, reaching Yunho tangled around the scent of someone else, another alpha. It's beyond his control when he growls. Both voices laugh then, and then Wooyoung is telling the alpha to follow him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho, bare and bound on the floor at the foot of his and Wooyoung's bed, is never prepared for the first time they see each other. Jongho is always bright and sweet, comfortable in their space after years of friendship. Yunho stares up at him as he spins Wooyoung back into his arms, everything in him bucking up against the sight of his mate with another alpha's hands on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho hasn't even spared him a glance. He's too caught up in running his hands all over Wooyoung, slipping up under the flowy silk shirt he's got on. Wooyoung's scent spikes, and Yunho bares his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want you," Wooyoung hums, chest pushed out to press against Jongho's. He smells divine, as always, and Yunho swallows the instinctual rage that forces itself against his ribs. Jongho's playful little growl makes Wooyoung gasp, his hands pressed to Jongho's chest as Jongho noses at his throat. Yunho wants to thrash, but he can't, won't, doesn't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's get you out of this, hm?" Jongho's voice is always nice to listen to, but low like this, even Yunho feels himself shiver. Wooyoung is eager to get naked, lets himself be walked back to the bed as they pull each other's shirts off. Yunho marvels at Wooyoung's pretty body under Jongho's big hands, at Jongho's thick build. They look good together. Yunho burns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please," Wooyoung gasps when Jongho scrapes his teeth along the curve of Wooyoung's pec. His hand is tangled in Jongho's silvery hair, and Yunho watches Jongho's eyes narrow when Wooyoung tugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't call the shots," he reminds Wooyoung, who's eyes go a little wide before he nods. Jongho leans up and away, the hand slipping from his hair, and then he's got his hands on Wooyoung's waistband. Wooyoung arches so his hips lift off the bed, and Jongho bares him easily. His jeans are tossed onto the floor of Wooyoung and Yunho's bedroom like he owns the place. Yunho's lip curls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So soft," Jongho praises, his hands fitting over Wooyoungs wide hips. They slide down to his thighs, squeezing where Yunho likes best. His fingertips indent the muscle there, and Wooyoung makes a happy little noise as he's groped. Jongho's hands slip between his legs, and then he's pushing them apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho snarls. Jongho's head snaps over to him, instincts taking over for a split second as he bares his teeth and snarls back, but then Wooyoung is curling a hand around Jongho's wrist, taking his attention again. The ropes dig into Yunho's skin as he watches his mate guide Jongho's hand higher between his legs, and they all smell it when his scent surges through the space at the first touch to his cunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung's noisy a lot of the time, but like this, preheat making him all the more sensitive, it feels like he’s even louder than usual. His sounds light something in Yunho that make him want to get close to him, the primal urge to breed his fertile omega. He can't though, Wooyoung made sure of that, and the ropes rub at skin in a way that is confusing. It feels good, the pain something he loves, but wrong; he should be up there, on their bed, touching Wooyoung like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, please," Wooyoung begs as Jongho shifts down the bed, getting a better angle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So wet, sweetheart," he says, and it's teasing. Yunho hears it when he slides two fingers into Wooyoung's pussy. Jongho pouts at him when Wooyoung tenses, shivering in pleasure. "Do you not have anyone who makes you feel good? Should I stick around for your heat, too?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho's growl comes from deep in his chest. The smirk Wooyoung tips in Yunho's direction is sharp, just a moment of acknowledgement before he turns his attention back to the alpha fucking him on his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have an alpha, but he's a bit..." Wooyoung trails off, and he and Jongho share a devious look. “Let’s just say he’s not quite up to par.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It lances through Yunho, the words hurting and making him feel good all at once. Like the ropes, the way Wooyoung talks when they do this is confusing, but good, always so good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Jongho pulls his fingers out of Wooyoung and lifts them to his mouth, sucking the slick off them, eyes locked with Wooyoung’s. “I can take care of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Wooyoung breathes, hands curling into fists in the sheets as Jongho goes back to fucking him with three fingers this time. His other hand is wandering up Wooyoung’s chest, and he pinches one of Wooyoung’s nipples, just a quick bite of pain that makes him squirm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re still holding each other’s gazes, so focused on each other. Yunho might as well be a piece of furniture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho is good with his hands, this Yunho knows well, but it still feels sour in his mouth when Wooyoung starts making the tiny noises he always does right before he’s about to come. Jongho plants his free hand on the bed by Wooyoung’s head and leans in over him, blanketing him in his scent and presence as he fucks him harder and faster, wrenching Wooyoung’s orgasm out of him. Eyes wide and body tensed, Wooyoung chokes on his breaths as he shivers through the ends of his orgasm. Jongho is panting when he lowers down to kiss him, and Yunho can see their tongues moving together messily, no finesse whatsoever as they make out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that good, pretty thing?” Jongho’s voice is lower now, deep and laced with want that tastes, where it rides in his scent, almost like aggression. Yunho’s instincts kick in without him noticing, and only catches the growl that’s reverberating through the room when Wooyoung glares at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet,” he snaps, and Yunho shuts up immediately. Wooyoung stays staring at him for another moment, as if challenging a pet dog to keep being bad, but then Jongho is kissing at his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got him well trained,” he remarks, and Wooyoung yelps when his teeth drag over the mating mark on his neck. Jongho’s smirk is devious. “You should keep him in the collar all the time. Leash him when you go out together, so everyone knows he’s just a bitch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung hums a strained chuckle, and Yunho has to force himself to look away from his mate’s face to figure out what has him so worked up again so soon. He gets his answer when he spots how Jongho is squeezing his own cock over his jeans as he mouths at Wooyoung’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” Wooyoung pleads, hands lifting from the sheets to slide down Jongho’s bare chest. His voice is pitched higher, sweetly demanding in a way only omegas can do. It’s a leftover genetic tactic to entice alphas, and it works every time. “Please, I need it so bad, need to be filled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both the alphas in the room snarl at that, the primal sound of an omega begging to be bred heady in the space. Jongho turns to Yunho, snarl tapering off into a low noise as he grins, all teeth. His hands are quick to get his pants off, and Yunho jerks a little in his bonds when his cock is bared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is what you need, isn’t it?” Jongho asks, attention turned back to Wooyoung as he fists his cock. His knot is just barely beginning to form, and Yunho is so jealous. The binder Wooyoung always insists on has been pressing against his cock where his knot has been trying to form for the past few minutes. Yunho knows it’s humiliating to be staring at the thick cock of the alpha who’s about to fuck his mate, but he can’t help but think, as he almost always does, that he wants it in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Wooyoung begs, and Yunho tears his gaze from Jongho’s fingers around his own cock to look at the way Wooyoung’s thrashing a little, messing up the covers as he moves like he’ll die if he doesn’t get Jongho’s dick inside him. “You have to… please, I’ll be so good, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smirk on Jongho’s face is smug and knowing, and he squeezes the base of his cock as he moves in closer. Wooyoung is nodding, lip caught between his teeth as he stares down his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first touch of the head of Jongho’s cock to Wooyoung’s cunt makes everyone in the room let out a noise. Yunho’s, muted as he watches raptly, Jongho’s low and dark and possessive, and Wooyoung’s, high and desperate, all meld together in the space. Yunho shivers, mouth watering as he stares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna fuck you good, darling,” Jongho says, voice still coming from low in his chest. Wooyoung whimpers when he slides his dick through the slick folds of his pussy, but he doesn’t have time to complain before he’s fitting the head back into his hole. His gaze is dark, locked onto Wooyoung’s face. “You’re going to see what a real alpha is like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung is begging, little, “Yes, please,”s tumbling from him, but he falls silent when Jongho drops down to hover over him, looming big with his hands on the bed on either side of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything stills, then. Jongho is staring down at Wooyoung, who is panting up at him. They look beautiful, look like all the trust and love and desire in the world is passing between them. Yunho swallows thickly, his body and mind and instincts all battling against each other as he tries to parse what he’s feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho begins to move. His pace is agonizingly slow, even for Yunho, who isn’t even the omega in preheat between the three of them, but Wooyoung is good, patient for once, and takes it as it comes. When he’s fully seated inside the warm, wet heat of Yunho’s mate, Jongho rumbles a laugh low in his chest, pleased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sucking me in,” he murmurs. Wooyoung reaches up with shaking hands to fist one in Jongho’s hair, the other grasping at the broad expanse of his back. “You really need it that bad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Wooyoung chokes around the gasped word, and it makes Jongho’s lip curl, his hips pulling back only to fuck back in right away, hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not wasting any time. Often, when they do this, he draws it out, wants to talk more, make Yunho feel even smaller, wants to get Wooyoung to a point beyond words, just to then rub it in Yunho’s face that he can. This time, though, he seems too caught up in Wooyoung’s preheat, giving him everything he wants right out the gate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he’s fucked, Wooyoung tosses his head back, his eyes rolling in his head. He tries to kiss back when Jongho ducks down to press their mouths together but it’s obviously difficult. The sound of Jongho’s cock sliding into Wooyoung’s pussy is wet and dirty, fills the room and makes Yunho shift where he’s kneeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His own cock, hard between his thighs, knot bound in tight plastic, hasn’t been touched in five days, since Wooyoung told him he was going into heat soon and wanted to try this right before it hit. He wants to get off so bad, but reminds himself that he’s been saving himself to breed his mate, his omega. As he thinks of it, he breathes through the want surging through him at the sight of Wooyoung losing his mind on another alpha’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he’s gotten himself back under control again, however, Jongho decides to start fucking Wooyoung slower but harder. His thrusts shunt Wooyoung up the bed, every one of them punching a yelp out of him as he’s driven into. Jongho pulls his lips back, baring his teeth, and then he’s leaning down and locking his teeth over Wooyoung’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s exactly where a mating mark would be, and Wooyoung goes tense at the feeling of the teeth against his skin. Like prey caught between the paws of a predator, his eyes are wide and he’s holding perfectly still, only his chest moving in tiny up and downs as he pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho’s reaction is beyond his control. A chorus of “Mine, mine, mine,” is coming from him, unbidden, the only noise in the still silence of the room. As he watches, Jongho begins to pull up and away, and he closes his mouth as he does, teeth dragging along Wooyoung’s skin and ending in a pinch that makes him jerk a tiny bit. Jongho stays close, nosing along his neck as if scenting Wooyoung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments, Wooyoung gets impatient, and turns his head to face Yunho. He narrows his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” he orders, and Yunho snaps his mouth shut immediately, trained to listen to Wooyoung no matter what. He can’t seem to help himself, though, and starts up the litany again right away. Wooyoung’s expression gets stormy, and Yunho meets Jongho’s eyes from where he’s gazing over Wooyoung’s chest at him. The words gain a growly timbre, and then he’s snarling when Jongho laughs at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said stop,” Wooyoung tells him, stern, but Yunho’s too caught up in facing off against the alpha who’s got his cock in his mate, his teeth on his mate’s neck. He can’t make himself stop, and Wooyoung’s glare darkens. “If you don’t shut the fuck up, I’ll let him mark me wherever he wants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That brings Yunho out of it a little bit, but then Jongho starts fucking Wooyoung faster again, pushing the steadily growing knot up against his cunt. The weight of all of it, the scents warring with each other, the sounds, the intensity of their gazes, it's all too much for Yunho to keep himself in check.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mine," he says, louder than before, jaw clenched like he's about to fight. Jongho tenses up, his instincts telling him to be careful, but instead of socking Yunho in the jaw, he just grins, sinks his teeth into Wooyoung's left pec. Blood wells immediately, and the noise Wooyoung makes is strained, choking on air as he comes. His eyes are rolling in his head, mouth agape as he gasps and shudders, his body jolting like he can't control it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's an effective way to shut him up. The mark, two perfect crescents of teeth, won't last the way a mating mark does, but it still makes Yunho's entire being rage against the sight of it. His omega, bleeding from the bite of another alpha; it's a lot to take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho doesn't stop fucking Wooyoung, approaching his orgasm as well, if his scent is anything to go by. Rearing back to hold Wooyoung by the waist, he picks him up, hoisting him into the air by his hips to angle his body just right. His jaw is clenched, mouth split open in a grin as he stares down at Wooyoung, limp against the bed as he's used, and Yunho can see the blood on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gonna fill you right up," he grits out, and his hands are squeezing so tight on Wooyoung's skin. Yunho will see the bruises for days, the teeth marks for as long as weeks. The thought of it is delicious and terrible all at once, and at the admission, that thing in Yunho that keeps his pride alive even through all of these moments, breaks, as it always does at a certain point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hangs his head, breathes through the feeling of capitulation. It's so good; he loves them both so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You want my cum in you?" Jongho is still fucking Wooyoung hard and fast, and Yunho makes himself look, doesn't want to miss the piece de resistance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please," Wooyoung breathes, fucked out against the bed as he's used to get Jongho off. "Need it, alpha."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The answering growl from Jongho is deep and primal, and Yunho shivers in submission at the sound of it. He forces his cock in a few more times, and then his orgasm hits him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's always impressive, watching Jongho come. He always has so much to give, and he holds nothing back. Wooyoung seizes up in his hands like he's getting off as well, and Yunho imagines he must be clenching around Jongho, milking him for all he's got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho hasn't knotted Wooyoung; he's not allowed to, at least not yet, as they've been doing this. Yunho is almost sure the day will come, but for now Wooyoung has not asked it of him, so he hasn’t brought it up either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The problem with not having been knotted, though, is that once Jongho's orgasm has left him, he pulls back, hands curling around his knot to warm it, encouraging it to go down, and Wooyoung is left limp on the bed, leaking cum. He lays there for a long moment, all of them breathing through the intensity, and then Wooyung wriggles, makes a fussy noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of Yunho is expecting it when Wooyoung pulls his legs towards his chest, rolling over towards the edge of the bed. He stops when he's situated in front of Yunho, leaning back on his elbows and spreading his legs again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho knows he must look like a worshiper at the foot of their god, but at that moment, it doesn't feel too far off from reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He pumped me full of his cum, puppy. Wasn't that nice of him?" Wooyoung's voice is sickly sweet, oozes into Yunho's mind like syrup. He nods, hears the scoff of a laugh from Jongho off to the side as he makes himself comfortable to watch, but cannot make himself focus on anything besides his mate, who's cocking his head at Yunho. "And we shouldn't let gifts from big strong alphas go to waste, should we?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho nods dumbly. He knows what's coming, is eager for it, but it takes Wooyoung's hand in his hair, tugging him in close between his legs for him to move. He can hardly shuffle forward on his knees, so expertly bound, but he manages it after a moment. His gaze goes from Wooyoung's perfect pussy, soaked and leaking cum, to Wooyoung's eyes, dark and wanting. He nods once, and Yunho flattens his tongue, leans his head in slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first touch of Yunho’s tongue to his cunt makes Wooyoung tense up, the hand in Yunho's hair tightening, and he obediently keeps his eyes up. Wooyoung is beautiful always, from every angle, but Yunho must admit that this view is one of his favourites. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's not been told to eat Wooyoung out, per se, and he really doesn't want a punishment, so he uses his tongue to gather all of Jongho's cum that he can, licking it out of Wooyoung's cunt as his thighs tremble on either side of Yunho's head. His tongue is thick and wide and wet, and he knows Wooyoung likes it. As Yunho works his tongue up closer to his clit, Wooyoung's grip on his hair tightens even more, and it seems to be a great show of will that he's able to push his head away instead of riding his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's enough," his voice is gratifyingly shaky, and Yunho smiles up at him, chin and mouth soaked with his mate's slick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You really do have him well trained, huh?" Jongho slides in closer, and Yunho sees that his knot's gone down almost all the way. Wooyoung lets Jongho kiss his bare shoulder, but their focus is entirely on Yunho now, who preens under the attention. He feels warm, feels sated even though he's still hard and needy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's the best," Wooyoung's praise is all he wants, ever, and Jongho's hand petting through his hair feels so nice, warm and comforting. "I'm the luckiest."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm," Jongho hums fondly, and then he's sliding to his knees beside Yunho, who startles a little at the movement. His fingers are so pretty, and Yunho stares as he's untied with methodical precision. His limbs are freed one by one, and he shakes them out, lets Wooyoung massage the blood back into them, lets him feel for any tense points in his muscles. It's his favourite way to come out of a scene, especially one as draining as the one they just did, and Yunho basks in the hands on him, the kisses and praise they're both pressing into his skin as he's unbound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last length of rope falls away with a quiet sound, and Wooyoung's mouth slides over his in a thorough kiss. Yunho kisses back, lazy with the residual haze of subspace. He's not even hard anymore, his cock having calmed down with the rest of him as he was touched so sweetly, and Wooyoung gets the honour of undoing the knot binder, no longer necessary. He always knew he wasn't going to be able to come during this scene, still has Wooyoung's heat to keep up with over the coming days, so none of it feels disappointing or unfulfilling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fall into bed in a gentle tangle of limbs, the three of them holding each other. They're sleepy and warm against each other, and Yunho is drowsy almost immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wanna..." he mutters, turning on his side so Jongho can spoon him from behind. Like this he's facing Wooyoung, who holds his hand between their bodies as they gaze into each other's eyes. It's what he needs, the reminder of the dedication, even if he's so certain of it, no matter what happens, no matter how they play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Happy, puppy?" Wooyoung asks, tipping his face forward to kiss Yunho, who also feels lips press to the back of his neck. Yunho nods, eyes closing as Wooyoung pulls away. The last thing he hears before sleep claims him is Wooyoung's murmured, "I love you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>